


Jack's Nightmare

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abandonment, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Deals, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Good Guys lost, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) Needs a Hug, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pitch Won, Pitch is a jerk, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sex Slave, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, black sand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: The Guardians lost, the last light went out. Jack was left all alone, only to be captured by Pitch. Jack has no idea what Pitch wants him for, but slowly learns that denying the Boogeyman is not a wise choice. The only hope Jack has left is that the Guardians will come for him. Yet how can they, when they are powerless since no child believes any more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another story, so enjoy. Read tags and heed them. Understand updates will be spaced. Enjoy!

His body shook as he laid on the cold hard ground, still not understanding how they had lost. He was used to the cold, but couldn’t stop his body from shaking as the black sand moved across his naked body. The sand had formed restraints around his wrists and ankles and around his torso. Jack Frost just laid on the floor of the cell where Pitch was keeping him. His mistake of going after Pitch instead of returning to the Easter warren had destroyed the Guardians. Jack felt a tear escape as he thought about the Guardians. He stopped wondering why they hadn’t come to save him yet, and if Jack was honest, it was his own fault. The sand seemed to respond as it moved to tighten around slightly. Jack flinched as he heard the door to the cell opening and he knew that Pitch was entering. He wished that he had his staff, for then he would have control of his powers. Yet Pitch had destroyed his staff and left him completely weak.

            “How are we feeling today Jack?” Pitch whispered out. “I am so looking forward to our chat today.”

            Jack wanted to hug his legs close to his body and ignore Pitch completely, but the sand was responding to Pitch and would not allow him to. In his mind, Jack knew he needed to escape, but he just couldn’t do it. He saw no point in fighting as he forced himself to stand, keeping his eyes and head down. “What do you want Pitch?” Jack clenched his hands close, trying to restrain himself from lashing out. He was rewarded by the black sand tightening around his wrists. The sand kept tightening until Jack groaned out in pain and unclenched his hands.

            “Ever the defiant one Jack.” Pitch hummed out. “Why couldn’t you have this much fire when it came to keeping that boy believing in the Guardians?”

            Jack closed his eyes and turned his head away from Pitch. The memory of Jamie giving up and how Pitch had forced Jack to watch haunted him still. “Why are you down here Pitch?” Jack couldn’t keep the hatred out of his voice.

            Pitch smiled. “What? I came down here to check on my favorite prisoner. And to re-inform him that his situation could be different if he were to join me.”

            Jack looked up to meet Pitch’s gaze. “I will never join you Pitch.” Jack tried to take a step forward, but the sand held him in place.

            “The Guardians are no more.” Pitch darkly spoke. “None of the children believe in them anymore. They ran with their tails tucked between their legs. Yet here you are, so loyal to them. The Guardians left you Jack. They are never coming to save you.” Pitch stepped closer to Jack and slowly reached out.

            Jack flinched backwards, pulling his head out of Pitch’s reach. He was able to avoid the touch for a few moments. A yelp escaped from him as he felt the sand tighten and Pitch’s hand grab his face. Jack was now in fighting mood. “They will come for me!” Jack tried to fight, tried to land a hit, but the sand would not let him. “Darkness can only rule for so long. The children will believe again!” He felt Pitch dig his nails into his face, causing Jack to groan in pain.

            “They left you Jack.” Pitch hissed out. Jack couldn’t control his body from shaking as he watched Pitch’s eyes roam his body. “They left you to be my prisoner. Left that poor child who wanted to keep believing. The Man in the Moon’s precious Guardians didn’t care. Why don’t you abandon this silly notion that they will come for you and join me?”

            Jack wanted to pull away, wanted to lash out, but the sand kept him put. He didn’t want to believe what Pitch was saying, yet it seemed to ring true. Why would the Guardians come for him when he let them down? He should have been guarding the eggs, not going after Pitch. He failed them, just as he failed to make sure that Jamie kept believing. Against his will, Jack felt a tear run down his face. “I will never join you Pitch.”

            Pitch’s laughter filled the small cell and Jack had no time to brace himself as the sand brought him across the room. Jack grunted out in pain when his head slammed against the wall. He couldn’t fight against the sand as it forced his arms above his head and his legs were spread The sand made sure that Jack could not move. He struggled against the sand bonds, but they would not give. It amazed Jack that the sand could be so strong. “So what’s your great plan Pitch? You succeeded in making sure the children no longer believe in the Guardians. I’m worthless to them because I mess everything up, and they have no reason to save me. So tell me Pitch. Why?” He just watched as Pitch slowly stalked towards him.

            “I want us to be a team Jack.” Pitch replied. He stopped right in front of Jack, cold, dim gold eyes meeting bright blue eyes. “The cold and the dark belong together, don’t you see that. Join me, and together we will rule this world and bring it back to the Dark Ages.”

            Jack couldn’t believe how crazy Pitch sounded. “Never Pitch. I have faith that the Guardians will save me and we will destroy you. We will get the children of the world believing again.” Jack met Pitch’s stare, showing the Boogeyman he was not afraid. “Gah!” The cry had Jack throwing his head back, smacking it against the wall again. He wanted to double over in pain from the hit to the gut, but hitting his head against the wall had him stunned. When Jack was finally able to look down, he saw that Pitch’s left hand was rubbing his chest, teasing his nipples. He couldn’t believe that he had missed that. Jack had been so focused on meeting Pitch’s gaze that he wasn’t watching the rest of him. “St…stop.” Jack fumbled out to speak.  He watched as Pitch’s other hand began to explore his body as well. He couldn’t hold back the whimper as both hands began to play with his nipples. Squeezing and twisting them, and all Jack could do was whimper and cry out in pain.

            Time seemed to blend together as Pitch continued to run his hands along the young man’s body. Jack had given up asking for Pitch to stop, and he couldn’t fight without his staff which meant no power. It was only when he felt Pitch’s hand start to move lower did he resume is fight. “What the hell?” Jack shouted. He started to fight against the sand restraints. “Don’t touch me down there!” He watched as an evil smile fell across the Boogeyman’s face.

            “I thought you had resigned yourself to your fate Jack.” Pitch teased out. He gripped Jack’s hips and closed the small space between them. Another smile came across his face as he listened to Jack cry out. “Nice to see you still have some life in you. This should be so much more fun now.”

            The hands started to feel hotter as he felt them start to move further down on him. He was aware of the bruises that were beginning to form from Pitch’s tight grip. Jack pulled at the sand bonds hoping they would give, but they didn’t. He could feel his heart start to race and his breathing become heavier. He didn’t want Pitch to keep touching him, and feeling his hand get closer to his cock. “Don’t touch me there you freak!”

            Pitch laughed as he moved his hands quickly to Jack’s throat. “Why would I give you pleasure when you deny my request to join me. You misunderstand Jack, you are now here for my pleasure boy. Everything I do to you now is for my enjoyment. You had your chance and you threw it away.”

            Before Jack could say anything; his body had been turned around, face slammed into the wall, and the black sand had now formed a gag over his mouth. Jack could feel the sand tightening around him, pulling his arms and legs further apart. He thought his limps were going to pop out of their socket’s. Jack screamed behind the sand gag, and he was starting to wonder how Pitch made the sand so strong.

            “That’s probably a little too tight.” Pitch mumbled out. He waved his hand and watched as some slack returned to the sand. “Better. I can move you more easily now.” He went back to running his hands over Jack’s body.

            Jack couldn’t control the trembling that was going through his body, for Pitch’s touch wasn’t right. _This is all your fault!_ Jack’s mind screamed at him _You should have been there to watch the eggs! This is all you are good for!_ Jack shook his head back and forth, not wanting to listen to the voice in his head. He felt his face getting scratched by the stone wall, but he didn’t care. Trying to concentrate on anything else was better than what was happening to him right now. He yelped behind the gag when he felt Pitch grab his hips and pull him backwards. Jack could feel that he was breathing harder and he wanted to move, but the sand proved stronger as it held him how Pitch put him. Somewhere in his mind, he knew what was coming, but he didn’t want it.

            “There we are Jack.” Pitch teased out. He continued to roam Jack’s body with his hands. “You are so smooth Jack, perfect for being taken. Depending on how I feel, I may remove the gag just to hear you scream.” Pitch’s hands continued to run his hands along Jack’s back and front. “You should have stayed neutral Jack, then you wouldn’t be here. All here and mine for the taken.”

            Jack wished he could see what was going on behind him, but the sand was making sure to keep his head facing forward. He whimpered behind the gag when he felt Pitch’s hands start to squeeze and massage his ass. Jack felt tears forming in his eyes as his mind was trying to ignore what was happening. Time seemed to stop and all he felt was Pitch rubbing his ass, fingers teasing at his hole. He could feel himself begging behind the gag, trying to get Pitch to stop, but his pleas were falling on deaf ears. _Please stop! No! Don’t touch me there please!_ Jack screamed in his mind. He shuddered as he listened to Pitch’s cruel laugh.

            “You say the Guardians will save you, but will they want you back after they find out what a nasty little boy you really are Jack?” Pitch hummed out. He slowly pushed his index finger into Jack’s tight hole, loving the young man cry out behind the gag. “So you’ve never been touched here before? Amazing Jack. Thought North would have already had some fun with you, I mean he did have you locked in his office with him.” He continued to move his finger in and out of Jack’s tight hole, listening to Jack whine behind the gag. Pitch started to tease at the hole with his middle finger.

            Jack wanted the finger out, wanted to escape, but he had no strength to do so. Then a new pain shot through his body as he felt a second finger being forced into his hole and he felt like he was being torn in two. _Get it out!_ Jack was screaming in his mind. The sounds that were escaping his mouth were loud, wordless cries of pain. He could feel the two fingers moving in and out of him, moving up and down, and making a scissoring motion. Jack pressed his hands harder against the wall, feeling the stone dig into his flesh. He wanted to concentrate on something else, anything else, but the fingers moving in his hole were making it nearly impossible. He could feel his breathing coming in gasps as he felt Pitch’s other hand continue to explore his body.

            “Oh Jack, I’ll have you begging by the time I’ve finished your training.” Pitch teased out. He slowly pulled the two fingers out of Jack’s tight hole. “I think for your first time; I’ll keep the gag on your mouth.”

            Somewhere in Jack’s mind, he didn’t want to believe that this was happening to him. Yet another part of him thought he deserved it. He needed to be punished for what he did, for being the downfall of the Guardians. Jack’s mind jumped quickly as he felt something else near his entrance. It felt huge and had something leaking out of it, and Jack could only guess that it was Pitch’s cock. Slowly he felt the member start to enter him, and his body trying to keep it out. It felt as though he was being torn in two, and it was worse than the fingers. _Stop! Stop! Please!_ Jack’s mind yelled. He was breathing heavy when he felt that the head was all the way in, and he hoped Pitch would stop. Jack’s body trembled as he felt Pitch’s hands grab his hips tightly, and how Pitch rolled his hips slightly, just enough to move the head around. Jack felt the tears fall down his face, and his voice from screaming behind the gag going scratchy.

            “You are so tight Jack,” Pitch teased out. He leaned in and nipped at Jack’s ear, loving the whimper’s escaping from Jack’s gagged mouth. “But only the head is in, so let’s continue shall we.” Pitch gave a quick hard thrust with his hips and shoved his cock in a little more. He listened as Jack yelled behind the gag, and smiled. Pitch gave another thrust and even more of his cock went in, and then by the third thrust, he was buried inside of Jack. “There we go baby boy. All the way in, now for the fun.” He gripped tighter to Jack’s hips, getting excited about what was to come.

            His breathing felt so broken and he wasn’t able to catch a proper breath. Jack felt his insides being torn in two as he felt the cock in him being slowly pulled back, and then quickly being thrust forward. Jack cried out behind the gag, feeling as his body was being ripped in two. He tried to beg for Pitch to stop, but the sand gag only tightened around his mouth and kept him from crying out. The tears fell faster down his face as he felt Pitch start to set a slow pace, and all Jack wanted was for it to end. He knew he messed up, knew that the Guardians being destroyed was his fault and he deserved to be punished, but not like this. Not having his face rubbing up and down the hard wall, the hands that keeping tightening around his hips, the heavy breathing coming from Pitch, and not having Pitch’s cock moving slowly in and out of him. Exile would be better; heck he would rather be back in the freezing whether than here. Jack had no control over his limbs as the black sand seemed to respond to how Pitch wanted him. Jack threw his head back and whined out when he felt Pitch’s cock run over something in him. He was breathing heavily and Pitch had stopped his moving.

            “What’s wrong Frost? Did I find your sensitive spot?” Pitch mocked out. He adjusted himself and slammed in again, making sure to hit Jack’s prostate. An evil smile fell on his lips when Jack let out another high pitched whine. “Yes, I did.” Each thrust was made to specifically hit Jack’s prostate.

            Jack didn’t know what was happening and each thrust was causing him both pain and pleasure. His breathing became heavier and his heart rate increased, everything in him was confused, and he didn’t know whether he should feel pain or pleasure. Jack felt color rushing to his cheeks as he felt himself start to get hard, and couldn’t help but moan out in pleasure and pain. He was hoping that Pitch didn’t realize what was going on, but that hope was quickly lost when he felt Pitch’s hands encase his cock.

            “Someone is getting a little too happy.” Pitch teased out. He stroked Jack’s cock in time with his thrusting, until he felt he was ready to release and that Jack was not far off. “But naughty boys who deny joining my team don’t get pleasure.”

            Jack was quickly breathing behind the gag, feeling his cheeks fill with more color. He was so close, his legs were so weak, but Pitch had said something. Jack yelped behind the gag when he felt sand entrapping his cock. As Pitch continued his assault over that one spot, Jack felt so close to being able to release, and then he groaned out when he realized that he was denied. He wanted to fall and scream in frustration, but the sand and Pitch were keeping him up. He felt his own body wanted to respond, wanted to release, but the sand entrapping his cock and balls was making sure that he could not find pleasure.

            “Here’s something to think about.” Pitch whispered out. He felt he was close and he continued to thrust until he felt a tightening sensation and then in two more thrusts, he came. “Why would the Guardians ever want you back now? You are nothing but a terrible mess, and soon to be a properly trained one at that.” He continued to pump a few more times until he felt himself go soft and slip out of Jack’s hole. He watched as Jack slid down and swayed to the left. Pitch watched with amusement as Jack’s body trembled violently and watched as he pulled his legs close to his chest. “I do hope your more cooperative Jack.” He quickly got dressed and left the cell, making sure to slam the door closed.

            Jack’s body was screaming pain as he felt Pitch slip out of him, and his legs and body finally gave. If Pitch said anything, then he didn’t hear it. He barely felt the sand move from his mouth, and when he heard the door slam, Jack couldn’t hold back the sobbing. “They…they will save me.” The sand still around his cock was making sure he couldn’t release, and he felt the sand around his wrists pulling his arms behind his back. Jack was so weak, that he let the darkness take him, hoping that the Guardians would come for him.  


End file.
